The Trend
by Knut25282
Summary: When four first year students - Olivia, Rose, Evan and Ben - come together, they have the power to create a revolution combining magic and technology to allow internet and more at hogwarts... but can they pull it off and avoid getting entangled in plots? Fame is a fickle friend... Can they trend the internet? Or will it fall out of fashion before it's even in?


**So, over a year after the discontinuation of my previous fanfic, I've started another. If you've read Chosen (my fictionpress story) or for that matter any other works of mine, be aware that this one will be a little different. Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who reads this, you're awesome. Happy reading (and reviewing, hopefully) -Knut. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in here. None of the names or trademarks or characters or anything at all. Please don't sue me. **

King's Cross was a thunderstorm of noise and chatter, punctuated by the inevitable sound of a screaming toddler in the background who had been denied lollies from the snack machine.

Olivia blanked it all out, focusing on the sight in front of her. A plain brick wall. It was nothing special - in fact, there was even a bit of chewing gum stuck on it. Basically, your typical wall. Her phone bleeped, and she whipped it out and checked it. Brittany, her friend, wishing her goodbye one last time. Olivia sighed and decided to text back once she was on the actual platform - if she got there at all. She didn't put her phone away, for some reason, instead clutching it like it was some form of security blanket.

She looked back. Her parents were looking vaguely confused, of course.

"Can you see anything, Olivia?" her mother asked. Olivia shook her head, her brow creasing a little. Gwynndyd meowed. She looked down at the long haired white cat, who was frowning up at her with piercing yellow eyes. The man at the petshop had said it was a kneazel crossed with a 'muggle breed'. Persian, she had decided. It's flat face was sort of somewhere between funny and ugly - her little brother had immediately nicknamed it 'fugly'.

It meowed again, sounding disdainful. "Shut up, Gwyn." She looked back at the wall as if a magic portal would somehow appear. No luck.

"Perhaps we could check the security footage?" Her dad asked, reaching almost instinctively for his computer. Olivia sighed - her father was trying to make sense of this, do something he could understand - like hack into security footage. He had never quite left the illegal hacker in him behind, even though he now worked for Sony.

"I doubt that'll work, dad." she said, shaking her head.

Wait... She spotted a family heading towards it. They were Indian, but they had British accents and were obviously magical since one of the three kids had an owl. They looked around, and then walked straight through as if the wall were merely mist.

Olivia turned around and hugged her dad, then her mum.

"Don't worry. I've totally got this. See you in the holidays?"

Cue tearful goodbye and more hugs and a warning from her father to "be careful of these magic folk" (to which she rolled her eyes.) Finally, it was time to go. She slipped her phone back into her skinny jeans, brushed some invisible dust off of her slim green jacket and adjusted her ponytail of loosly curled black hair, then picked up her suitcase and cat, glad once again that she had bought a doctor-who-esque bigger-on-the-inside feather-light suitcase, and walked towards the wall with a fast, purposeful stride. Aware that she must look mad, she stopped at the wall and leaned against it, hoping desperately to go through. It was disappointing solid. Trying to look casual, she leaned back and pressed her hand agains the bricks. Nope. Not happening.

Olivia felt a brief spurt of fear, and then closed her eyes and pressed hard. Still no, and her parents were looking concerned now. Perhaps you needed some sort of spell to activate it? She hadn't seen the family before do any spell - they had simply gone through, like normal people. Finally, a platinum blonde man of about forty in an impeccable and expensive-looking suit strode towards the barrier, a boy of about her age walking alongside with a trolley.

The boy looked almost like an identical version of his father, although the boy's haircut was more messed up in a fashionable way, and he was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt like a normal if possibly slightly emo person.

"Malfoys don't run, Scorpius, but... pick up your pace a little, like you believe it. That's the trick."

The boy nodded, and then stopped as he saw Olivia. "Muggleborn, eh?" he said, raising an eyebrow. His father sent him a certain look, as if to warn him he was treading on thin ice. She rememberd reading something about predjudice against 'muggleborns', although apparently it was considered in bad taste after the war.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course, " he said, smiling a little unconvincingly, "I just meant, if you want to go through the door, you run or walk fast at it and believe it's there."

A slight look of approval from the father, as if to say, well done son you didn't call her a mudblood, congratulations on veiling your diet racism.

"Thanks. Much appreciated." She was tempted to say something witty, but she restrained herself and stepped a few paces back, then ran through. Colours flashed past her and Olivia could feel the undeniable feeling that she was leaving her old life behind as she charged ahead into something that was either certain success, a whole new life, everything she had dreamed of and more, or several injuries and a whole lot of embarrassment, plus a broken phone. She slapped her hand in front her pocket in a last ditch effort to protect it, because as a typical teenager she couldn't help but value her phone over her hand, screwed her eyes shut, and ran into a wall...

...and through it. The noise changed immediately, and she tentatively opened her eyes. The sudden influx of colours, the squawking of animals, the hustle and bustle all around her overwhelmed her for a second and she stepped aside just before diet-racist-Scorpius and his dad walked through. Scorpius was smirking slightly, but he walked away quickly.

Olivia shook her head, barely able to process it all. She drew out her phone and texted back her friend. It took her three tries to finally send the text, and her phone seemed glitchy for some reason. She frowned, and put it away. It was the latest smartphone, courtesy of her dad's job, it shouldn't get like this...

She quickly cast those thoughts aside, drinking in the sights around her with wonder and excitement. Most people were in normal clothing but some were dressed in robes, and many carried owls and other animals. Families all around said goodbye, and as she watched one witch brought out her wand and waved it, dusting off her kid's clothes and adjusting their hair. It was almost too much to take in at once. Finally she looked up at the clock. It was five to eleven, and she realised she had to get on the train fast. The train itself was another wonder, a large, red, old-fashioned steam engine-driven one straight out of the old movies. She wondered if they actually used coal, or if it was powered by magic. Probably the latter - using coal was bad for the environment, as well as being harder to aquire and probably less efficient than magic.

Olivia took a deep breath and stepped aboard. She strode quickly down the hall, but most of the compartments were full. Finally, she arrived at one with only two people inside, and opened the door.

"Hey, can I stay in here?" she asked. The two kids, a boy and a girl about her age, looked over and nodded.

"Thanks. " She put her suitcase in the compartment above and sat down. "I'm Olivia. Who are you?"

"I'm Rose, and this is Evan." The girl said. She was dressed in a hoodie and jeans, her red hair tied into a ponytail. Her nose was smattered with a few freckles and her face was pale, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Hi." he said. "You can let your cat out if you want."

She nodded and let Gwyn out, and the introductions began.

Evan wasn't sure about this girl. She was obviously muggleborn - she was wearing lipgloss, had what looked like a phone in her pocket and overall gave off a distinctly cool vibe. He got the feeling that, while she wouldn't be extremely popular, per se, she was a little higher up the social ladder than him, and as such he wasn't entirely sure whether she was going to laugh at him for being a dork or just be normal.

"So, are you a muggleborn too?" He asked. She nodded, grinning. "Yeah. I'm guessing you are too?"

He grinned and shrugged. "Yup. How do you reckon you're gonna hold up without technology? I'm not sure I'll survive, to be honest."

Olivia frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ah. Evidently, she hadn't been told. "You can't use any technology around magic. It goes haywire. I brought my laptop and phone anyway, since I plan to find a way around that, but still."

The colour drained out of her face, and she looked vaguely horrified, whipping out her phone in an instant. "No... No internet? No twitter? No texting? No posting selfies?"

He laughed, unable to stop himself. "Nope. Lame, right?"

"Hey, is that a phone?" Rose asked.

"Duh it's a phone - oh, right. Are you a pureblood?" Olivia asked.

Rose nodded. "I've never really been around technology before."

The next hour or so was devoted to explaining the culture of the internet, from llamas and selfies to tumblr, facebook stalking and vloggers, leaving a rather bewildered Rose.

"So, you're saying that thousands of people all over the world take these moving-pictures of their cats, for everybody else to see, and people spend hours doing it? Why don't they look at their own cats? If they have access to this whole amazing internet, why aren't they accomplishing world peace or something?"

Olivia shrugged. Rose had a point. "Well, you know, I mean... It's just not the way the internet works. You'll understand once you're addicted to it. You could raise funds for starving people, but you know, most people just sort of scroll through tumblr."

"So, what are you planning to do about the no-magic thing?" Rose asked, returning the conversation to the problem that was haunting the muggleborns once again.

Even shrugged. "Well, I read that you can use ruins to make technology operate better, so I've got a whole lot of ruins books and apparently the library at Hogwarts is pretty big, so I figure I'll be able to find a way. If not, I'll invent one."

She frowned. "But you'll never be able to do that by yourself, it'll take hours to go through it all."

"Can't I just use a spell? Spells are sort of like programming, right? I just need to find the spell equivalent of a while loop that breaks when it finds the word technology or rune or whatever so I can narrow it down and go from there."

Olivia slapped her hand to her face. "Not gonna work. Why do you people always expect everything to work like a computer? No. You'd need to ask a proffessor, spend ages going through books, come up with your own combination of runes and spells, and then you'd also have to create a wi-fi hotspot which would require that you're connected, presumably through some sort of connecting magic, and then you would have to use said magic to make a net of interconnected hotspots or something, shield the devices from all magic using a modified cloaking charm..." she trailed off, eyes going wide.

Evan was thunderstruck. This girl was smart, and it sounded like she just might have the solution. Even Rose looked hopeful.

"I think... I think I'm going to take over the world." Evan breathed, wonder infusing his voice as he realised what this could mean. Suddenly, everything clicked in his brain, and instead of the lines of code that usually went through his head when he had an idea, he thought of clear spells, ones that he had read about, of how he would modify them, highlighting the blank spots that he wasn't sure about and being sure to remember them. Before he even noticed it, he was scribbling in his notepad, his eyes becoming wider and wider.

Some of Olivia's ideas he discarded - just a simple connecting charm to the nearest hotspot wouldn't do, he'd have to have an actual modem that was shielded but with cord just ending after the shield, which would hopefully be primitive enough for him to connect, he could transfigure everything he needed, different modems at pivotal points in the school hidden with runes... images and ideas flashed through his mind faster than he could write as the future of the world slowly became clear.


End file.
